Trouble
by CSIfan3408
Summary: Set right after The Good, the Bad, and the Dominatrix – after Grissom spends the night with Lady Heather how does Sara react outside the lab. Will go into Living Doll, dead Doll probably --- GSR all the way, and M to be safe WIP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N – this is rated M only because for my first fanfic would like to get comments from the people whose stories I read 

Trouble

"So c'mon Jim you must know something juicy about Grissom and Lady Heather…"

"I know something a lot juicier"

Catherine was cut off from following up on that remark when she saw the security guard's dead body lying on the ground. Although their case had just become a lot more complicated, she couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that comment.

Back at the lab, Sara stood in silence staring at the evidence before her. To the passerby, it would look as if she was delicately and finely examining evidence on Lady Heather's case, but her mind was lost in thought, and not about Lady Heather… well not about her present status. Fragments of Catherine's remarks flashed through her mind over and over again. "… she's the only one I've seen fluster Grissom; the only one that can beat him at mental chess; she young, intelligent, beautiful…" That last one resonated in her mind. She was beautiful, Sara hated to admit it… as for smart? She thought that someone with more brains would have found a… different line of work. But the reason those words stung the most, wasn't because of the praise she had for the woman, rather it was the fact that she knew, Grissom cared about her; he cared a lot. She had seen his face when he'd come to the hospital, thinking she'd be alone, and Sara couldn't help but think that he hadn't wanted to even see her at all.

Fighting with tears she left the layout room, needing a break, all the while thinking, "He's with me… why wasn't he happy to see me"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : sorry for the length of the first chapter. I was seeing if I would get any reviews or feedback on the story. Chapters will probably be much longer than the first one however due to my writing style it may take me a day or so to post a new one so please be patient with me. Also I'm not sure if the timeline for this will fit entirely correctly but just go with it please. Thanks**

Hours went by and finally it was the end of shift. Sara would finally get to go home and catch a few hours of sleep before she had to go back in. She was looking forward to this, not only because she was tired beyond belief but more so that she could see Grissom, and just laying next to him; the warmth of the two of their bodies, would put all her anxiety and troubles to ease. She thought about calling him, but after passing by his office and finding it empty decided she would surprise him instead.

They weren't living together but Grissom's neighbors probably thought they were. She was over his house most of the time, either staying the night or coming over on her day off. It's not that she didn't like her apartment, but it just felt cozier living with someone, and sleeping with someone. As she pulled into his driveway she noticed that his lights were out and she didn't see his car. Fearing the worst Sara pulled out her phone and dialed him… no answer. She racked her brain thinking maybe she had passed him in the lab but then like an arrow had hit her she thought of Desert Palms, the hospital. She called them immediately and asked if there had been any visitors for Ms. Heather Kessler; the receptionist on staff gave her a little trouble about giving away that sort of information but Sara was always good at sweet talking her way out of trouble. After a few minutes of talking and looking up information, the receptionist calmly told her that Ms. Kessler had checked herself out earlier that day. Sara thanked her sweetly, all the while an ugly knot forming in her stomach. In a last attempt Sara called Judy at the lab and was told that Dr. Grissom had left some time ago. Sara thanked her, got back in her car and drove off to her empty apartment.

She had composed herself pretty well on the drive home thinking that Grissom was just doing a favor for a friend. There was no doubt Heather was still is some pain, mentally and physically, and she had known them to have a degree of closeness. After a few hours of sitting alone in her darkened living room, and having finished a few bottles of beer Sara finally broke down and cried. Grissom hadn't called or texted, and she had sat for too long simply waiting for her phone to ring. Sara cried becuase to her brain she was sure Grissom was no longer hers, her heart kept trying to persuede her but ultimately couldn't withstand the pain. She had believed Grissom to be an honest man, with good morals, and a good heart, but she remembered the way Catherine had talked about Heather. They had only just started seeing eachother, it hadn't been very long, and Sara convinced herself that although Grissom finally gave in to her, he never really intended to keep with their relationship. After finishing the bottle she was on, Sara curled up on the couch and fell fast asleep.

Sara awoke later than usual for her and attributed it to the fairly large amount of alcohol she had consumed before crashing. After showering and getting dressed she dared a look in the mirror at herself. Even though she had been drinking she had cleaned up nice; she looked really good to be honest, except for the fact that she couldn't bring herself to smile. She thought about Grissom and how he would've liked her outfit a week ago, when they still had something. Her eyes welled up and she looked away as she grabbed her bag and left.

Grissom on the other hand woke up earlier than usual. He had gotten up before Heather and gone downstairs to make coffee for himself, and her if she wanted any, although she wasn't a coffee drinker like Sara was. He smiled thinking about Sara and her beautiful smile. As the coffee was brewing her checked his messages and frowned, 1 missed call, and 1 text message, both were from Sara and the message read: "hope you're okay." No love Sara, no I'm thinking about you. Grissom looked down like boy who had just gotten in trouble, he had deserved that. Heather walked downstairs at that moment and he smiled at her. He didn't want her to ask any questions. She smiled and turned down the coffee settling for a glass of water. They sat down and he asked her how she was feeling this morning. She replied saying she felt much better.

Then her voice dropped down a few notches and she said, "Grissom thank you for coming last night. You didn't have to, and I'm sure you really didn't want to..." her voice trailed off.

Grissom replied, "Heather, I did want you and I had to, I'm your friend and you needed me. You don't have to thank me for anything."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Heather stood to answer it, and found Brass and Catherine standing there. Within a minute Jim and Cath stood there mouths threatening to fall open as Grissom stepped around the corner, and said calmly that he had been with Heather the night before. While Catherine thought she was going to be at the center of the gossip circle today back at the lab, Jim's heart beat loudly in his chest. It wouldn't have phased him months ago, seeing Grissom and Lady Heather together, he had known about his friend's strange relationship with her, but now he knew about something else... something regarding Gil and Sara, and now is heart pounded for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I've changed my original plan, I think that chapters will run the length of Chapter 2 for the most part, however I'll try to keep posting more frequently. Thanks everyone**

Sara entered work that night composed and ready to face Grissom. Although she thought she knew where he'd been last night, she had convinced herself that is was possible he got called out on another case and couldn't reach her because of bad service. Entering the building she got a few early glances from Warrick and Nick as they checked out her outfit.

"Sar, lookin good" Nick said, and Sara just smiled in reply.

She was wearing a pair of tight bootcut jeans and a simple black tee shirt that hugged her waist, although it was simple Sara looked great in it. She stepped around the corner to come face to face with Catherine and they almost ran into each other.

"Sara!" Catherine said excitedly, "you are not going to believe what I saw earlier!!"

Sara's face suddenly turned pale, she hoped Catherine's story would include a drunk male stripper dancing in the middle of the road down the Vegas strip, but held her breath as Catherine rushed out "Grissom spent the night with Lady Heather!"

Sara looked down at her feet, the tears quickly building up and ready to come pouring out. Sara brushed by Catherine, and she wondered what was up with Sara the past few days. Sara entered the bathroom ran into a stall and burst into tears. She hardly ever cried at work, let alone make her emotions visible, but she couldn't hold this in, this was too much. Wendy stepped into the bathroom as Sara sat in the stall and cried, she guessed who it was, but quietly left keeping her mouth shut.

After a few minutes Sara had composed herself. She wasn't ready to face Grissom… then again maybe she was. She was ready to tackle him and then beat him repeatedly but then Ecklie would probably fire her and she needed work more than anything now.

She managed to avoid him most of the night, which was a good thing for both of them. Grissom tried to talk to her but she seemed to get away every time he came near her. He could only assume why. Sara stood in one layout room and stood examining evidence with Catherine. Soon Cath received a text from Mandy saying they got a hit off the revolver and ammo box, it belonged to the son of the establishment's owner. Catherine left the room to call Brass and as she left Grissom stepped in; he knew he'd been dodging this bullet all night and had to tell Sara what happened. She looked up and professionally told him they had a suspect, and then looked back down to finish organizing evidence. Grissom took a deep breath and decided he had to say something.

"I'm the only one Heather trusts" The look on Sara's face told him that was not the right way to have said that.

Sara's heart lurched the moment he said Heather's name… yeah you're the only one she trusts, and she's about to become the only one that trusts you she thought to herself.

"I get it" she replied hastily but her eyes drove daggers into him.

Grissom looked down, thinking more about his choice of words, and reflecting on the hurt in her voice.

"Sara…"

"Yeah?" With that his heart nearly stopped, her reply wasn't in an angry tone as he'd expected, and it threw him off guard. She sounded defeated and tired and sad. He hated that he'd made her sad. He went to speak again but the words didn't seem to come out. How could he tell her she still meant everything to him and make her believe him?

"It's fine" she said, interrupting his thoughts. When she said anything attached to _fine_ she never meant it, but this time he knew it was like saying Grissom leave me the fuck alone. She gave him a half hearted smile which suddenly sunk back down into her emotionless face.

"Do what you need to do" she said while exiting the room. Grissom just stood there in shock. This conversation had not gone the way he originally planned it to go and now he felt the weight of her anger and sadness creeping onto his shoulders. He had told Heather she needed him that morning and claimed that is why he went over; she hadn't asked him to, but he felt it was only right, they were friends. Now as he stood in the layout room, he realized that Heather did not need him last night. She was very grateful for his presence but she was strong, tough as nails as he had so keenly put to Sara the day before; no, last night Sara needed him, and he should've been with her. No doubt Catherine had spilt all the juicy details of his and Heather's interactions. He should've known better… now the only woman he truly cared about was broken hearted once again by him, and this time he knew the pain was worse, much worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the great reviews. I'm not sure where this story is going just yet. I have an overall plan but the details are still floating around. Enjoy

Sara sat in the locker room staring at her open locker. She was tired not just physically but mentally. Grissom had worn her out. This was her last straw, she couldn't play his games anymore, and now she sat wondering if she would be the first one to end their relationship or if he would. At this moment, Greg entered the room, he glanced and saw Sara sitting on the bench with a blank stare on her face.

"Hey Sara" he said

"Hey" she replied, not looking up.

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, really" she said finally looking up at him and giving him a fake smile.

After years of pining for her Greg knew that whenever Sara said I'm fine she really wasn't, but he also knew she was a very private person and didn't want to pry and get her angry.

"All right, get some sleep okay?" he asked concerned.

"Sure"

As Greg turned to leave the locker room he got to the door and stopped, he gripped the door frame with his hand and spun around.

"I was thinking Sara, if you're up to it, maybe tonight you come over my place we order a pizza, grab a six pack, and pop in some Marx Brothers?"

She turned to him and smiled faintly. At least it was a real one he thought to himself. "Yeah Greg, that sounds really good actually"

"All right"

Although Greg knew that Sara would never be his girl, he had always admired her and liked her, him and Sara both knew this was a gesture of friendship, nothing more. Sara grabbed her coat, closed her locker, and walked out of the locker room with Greg's friendly arm around her.

Grissom sat in his office thinking about how tonight would go. He didn't think Sara would come by his apartment, that would be too hopeful of a thought. Luckily he had a key to her apartment so he decided to swing by there a little early prepare some nice food, he was sure she'd be hungry, and explain things over. Then they would be back to normal. He left very early for him and Judy even mentioned something about it. On the way to Sara's he stopped by the store and picked up her favorite meal and some wine. When arriving at the house he saw the lights were out and her car wasn't there. He parked and let himself in making all the necessary preparations.

Sara and Greg left separately because Sara knew she'd be going home in the morning, after solving the case she'd finally gotten a day off. At Greg's the two enjoyed a few laughs had some beer, ate the pizza rather quickly, and both sat on the couch watching the classic comedians. Greg looked over and saw Sara asleep but comfortable on the couch so he took a blanket covered her up and made his way off to bed.

Grissom sat alone in Sara's apartment as she had done the day before wondering what was going on. He was logical at first, thinking she had stayed late to do paperwork. But as one hour passed into two he began to get worried. Finally he called the lab and Judy told him that Ms. Sidle and Mr. Sanders had walked out together some time ago. Grissom's heart wanted to burst as he hung up the phone, he was minutely angry; he had prepared this whole thing to explain to her and what did she do? But that anger soon faded as he grew sad knowing that he'd probably lost his chance. He sat for hours mentally yelling at himself for not just telling her in the lab; he had never let his job interfere with his personal life but earlier tonight would've been the right time so change that. Eventually he fell asleep on Sara's couch head in hands.

Sara woke up from her sleep to the smell of Greg's best coffee. He greeted her with a smile and put a cup right down in front of her.

"Hey sleeping beauty" he said taking the chair next to her. "I hope you don't mind I let you sleep on the couch… I didn't want things to get weird or anything" Greg smirked.

Sara laughed and said it was fine and that she slept comfortably the whole night. After finishing her coffee she gave Greg a hug and thanked him for the great night. She left cheerfully her spirits being improved. All that changed when she got to her apartment. She had seen Grissom's car in the driveway before she was even home and already her heart started pounding. She pulled in and let herself in. When the door slammed Grissom woke with a start; Sara couldn't help but think he looked a little adorable waking up on her couch pillow lines on his face and his hair tousled. She quickly shook those thoughts from her mind and she glanced down to take off her shoes.

Not looking at him she asked bluntly, "What are you doing here Grissom?"

"Sara…" he began to say.

"Save it Grissom" Sara said refusing to call him by his first name. "I'm done, we're done, and it's fine, whatever"

Grissom looked like he'd been shot. "Sara please, let me explain."

"Explain what Grissom! How you went over to **Lady **Heather's and spent the night with her! Save it all right I already heard the news from Catherine, and please I don't want any details!" She threw her keys to the floor and started toward the kitchen. She suddenly stopped and turned around, the anger fading away and sadness filling the new gap.

"You didn't even call…" she said in barely a whisper. "I tried to reach you, I was worried about you. But you just didn't care. You could've at least told me…" She turned away as the tears threatened to spill out again. She didn't want Grissom to see her at her weakest. Grissom had a dead man's expression on his face. Those words had seemingly sucked the life right out at him. He opened his mouth to speak but was again cut off.

"Did you sleep with her?" Sara asked with desperate eyes. Grissom stared blankly back at her. Her voice rose a little as she asked again, "Did you sleep with her, Grissom?"

He looked at her straight in the eye and felt years of his life leave him, "Sara… I… Yes, we slept together."

She turned her back toward him and he could hear her quietly crying, he wanted to kill himself. He had again made her suffer on account of him.

"Please leave Grissom" she said, her back still facing him.

"Sara we slept together but we didn't have…."

He was cut off again, "I said get out!" as her voice rose into anger once more.

He grabbed his coat and turned to leave. "Don't think I don't know about you and Greg, Sara"

Her head snapped up and she stared at him "Really? And what about me and Greg do you think you know?"

"I know you walked out with him last night, that you spent the night at his place. Was he good to you Sara?"

She was shocked at this side of Grissom "Yeah he was good to me Grissom, when he threw a blanket over me after I had fallen asleep on his couch. He was good to me when during the night he woke to the sounds of my tears and looked in on me and let me be; and he was good this morning when I woke up to fresh coffee in front of me. So overall you could say he was good, not in the same capacity as Heather anyway…"

That last blow had stung and she knew it, but it was meant to hurt after what he'd done to her. After Sara's explanation of what Greg had done for her he felt even lower. What have I done he thought to himself. I lost my cool I had a chance; I was supposed to make it up for her, she's done nothing wrong.

In his head he heard the words please leave Grissom and they echoed around in his brain. He obeyed them and turned and walked out her door. Sara watched him go, and the moment the door was shut she broke down again, cursing at herself for crying over a man like him. Grissom stood outside her door and listened to her cry, and it broke his heart. He slid to the floor and sat there a while silently sobbing himself. Finally after hearing her get up and relocate he rose and went home.

**This was the big confrontation between the two of them. I know it could've been worse but I'm trying to keep them to character. In the next few chapters the timeline might get a little iffy. Don't yell at me. I'm just working it for the story's sake**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone for the delay, I was finishing up my semester at school and was obsessing about grades but I'm free now… so back to the story.**

Almost a week had gone by and Sara had barely spoken to Grissom, and he missed it… who was he kidding, he missed her. She hadn't called him, or gone over his place, or said goodnight before leaving work like she always used to. Grissom knew he had screwed up royally, but only now did he comprehend just how bad it really was. He wanted to talk to her alone, so that he could explain everything, he knew if he could just get her for a second he could blurt it all out, but that time never came. She avoided him, and spent more time with Greg, Nick, and Warrick, even Catherine. She only spoke to him when they were on a case together or she had to let him know about something work related, and he was devastated. She was like a drug he didn't even know he was addicted to; and now without her he was going through serious withdrawals.

The team could tell something was wrong, and while Sara covered her sadness and anger well, Grissom could not suppress these emotions. Hushed words were spoken as he passed. He hardly ever smiled these days, and by the bags under his eyes it was evident that he hadn't slept in a long time. Sara feigned interest when the guys discussed him in the break room, and although she hated the fact she was the cause of it, she couldn't bring herself to forgive him that easily. It was rough on both of them but someone had to be tough about it, and she was tired of being the weak one with him.

Although the whole team was concerned about Grissom, Jim was the most torn over the situation. He was good friends with Gil, but loved Sara like a daughter. And although he knew Grissom had started the whole thing, he couldn't help but worry about his friend. He'd seen Grissom torn up over women, but it was nothing like this. One night he had stayed late hoping to catch Gil for a few minutes. Seeing the dim light in his office still on, he knew he was in luck.

Jim entered without knocking and Grissom looked up from the stack of paperwork on his desk.

"For practically never leaving the lab these days I'm surprised you still have all that" Jim said, pointing to the papers.

Grissom nodded and looked back down.

Realizing Grissom wasn't going to talk Jim initiated the conversation, "Gil I'm worried about you. I've seen you pout over women before, but not like this"

Grissom looked up and stared at his friend still not saying anything.

"Before you even go and deny anything, I know this is about Sara, Gil. I had never seen either one of you so happy before, I knew there was something going on. Remember I used to be CSI supervisor here, I'm not completely ignorant" Jim said trying to add some humor to the situation.

"Jim…" Grissom began but was cut off.

"… and don't try to talk your way out of this, I know what you did and I'm assuming this is why you two look terrible"

Grissom sat and thought, Sara doesn't look terrible, she didn't look like she's been up night after night thinking about the two of them, and he swore that since she walked into work the day after their fight she looked more beautiful than ever to him.

"Jim I know what you saw but it wasn't like that…" Grissom started to say

Jim suddenly got defensive, for Sara, "Oh really? Want to enlighten me, because you looked pretty smug that morning"

Grissom winced and Jim knew he'd hit a rough spot. "Jim… Heather and I, we had something, not something romantic, but more comforting, she was the only one I wasn't afraid to open up to, to talk to about emotions that I kept hidden from everyone else. We were friends. When this happened, she was vulnerable, and weaker than I'd ever seen her, not even after she lost Zoe. I stayed with her that night, not because she asked me to, but because I thought, as a friend she needed the comfort. We slept together, we didn't have sex. She was alone and sleeping in my arms was probably the most loved she'd felt in a very long time."

Grissom let out a breath, more like a sigh. He hadn't felt bad for what he did, when he did it, but now it was the one thing destroying his life. Jim looked dumbfounded. After seeing Grissom that day with Lady Heather he was sure that they had been together… intimately. Now he saw just how destroyed Gil was over this. After a minute of silence he spoke up.

"Gil, I'm sorry… I thought what everyone else thinks. I just assumed that…" his voice trailed off and he looked apologetic. Grissom looked up at him.

"It's okay Jim, I know what it looked like…"

"Does Sara know?" Jim asked

"Not what you know; I tried to tell her, I wanted to tell her. She looked so destroyed so defeated the words he trouble leaving my mouth… and I told her we slept together, but I couldn't tell her about the sex, or lack thereof, before she kicked me out. What can I do Jim? I love her, and I'm letting her slip away! It's worse than all the other times, because those times I didn't have her, she wasn't mine. It was easier to feel like I had lost her for good because I never knew what it was like to have her! And now…"

With that Grissom started to cry; this was the most emotion he had ever shown anyone besides Sara during their short time together. Jim stood there, wondering what to do. He wasn't good at expressing his feelings and he knew Gil was even worse; this outburst just proved to him how much he was hurting.

"I can talk to her" Jim offered quickly

"No" Grissom said composing himself "I have to tell her, if she'll listen to me…"

After a slight pause Jim asked "Want to go out for a drink?"

"No. I think I'll finish up here and head home"

"Alright, call me if you need anything"

Grissom nodded and Jim turned and left, thinking about anything else he could do. After drawing a blank he realized this was between Grissom and Sara and that he'd have to let them work it out.

Sitting alone in his office Grissom stared again at the paperwork on his desk, thinking only of Sara. After talking about her, letting out his feelings for her, he wanted to hear her voice. He picked up his phone and dialed her number.

"Hello Gilbert" he heard from the other end and he smiled.

**Sorry for a minor cliffhanger. I'll post another chapter tonight. If you didn't get the reference it's from Living Doll, or what took place in Living Doll, so be prepared for something…big.**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right, we're about to hit some major drama so for those of you who thought that there would be a quick make-up think again. Thanks everyone for all the reviews I really do appreciate them. Enjoy!**

"Hello Gilbert" Sara said into the phone, she knew he hated being called Gilbert.

Grissom just smiled. He was happy hearing her call him by her first name, it sounded so nice coming from her lips. After a second he spoke into the phone, he wanted to tell her everything but couldn't bring himself to do it, not over the phone. He thought it'd be best if he kept it professional, how she was treating things.

"Hey we got an I.D. on the miniature killer, her name is Natalie Davis"

Sara was disappointed it was again a conversation about work, but she knew she was somewhat to blame for that. After hearing what he had to say she told him she'd meet him at the lab and hung up the phone.

Only a few seconds later Sara turned after hearing her name and stared into the eyes of a woman pointing a gun at her. The end shot out of it, and Sara briefly felt the electricity run through her body before everything went black.

Grissom decided to take a break. He had finished most of the papers on his desk and needed a drink so he could focus on the miniature killer. Now that he knew _her_ identity it was only a matter of time before they found her, and he could finally put this torturous serial killer behind bars. Grissom left his office shutting the door and walked away.

He was gone only a short while, about 20 minutes or so. That was enough time for him to check his mail and get water and some coffee. He sat in the break room drinking it before finishing up and heading back to his office. He opened the door, but even in the dim light knew something was out of place. He looked on his desk to find yet another miniature, no doubt left by the serial killer Grissom now knew. He stepped toward the miniature befuddled at first, he'd only be gone 20 minutes, he stepped with caution too, his eyes never leaving the creation on his desk.

He glanced at it, but then looked closer when the hand of the tiny person appeared to move. Grissom was frightened, not only had this killer thrown him in a loop for so long, but now, even when he knew Natalie Davis was responsible he still could not manage to catch her.

Grissom observed the tiny hand moving, and grabbed a tissue so he could remove the car that sat atop the person. He saw before him a CSI, wearing a state issued LVPD vest, he saw the hair… brown, and suddenly his heart sank, he thought of Sara immediately. He knew she was okay he'd just spoken to her, but he couldn't help but think that Natalie had taken the one thing most precious from him. He thought about day shift and swing shift and realized it could've been any one of them… it couldn't be his Sara.

Grissom turned the doll over, and read Sidle across the jacket. He felt his heart drop, his head spin, and his legs become weak. He called Jim, and told him to put an APB out for Sara, "You need to find her" Grissom said. Jim heard the desperation in his friend's voice and didn't ask why.

Grissom then tried Sara's phone, it rang then went to voice mail. Within a few minutes officers found her vehicle, and Brass was immediately there. He reported it looked like an abduction and noticed Sara's phone ringing in her trunk.

Grissom quickly walked through the halls of the lab, again trying Sara's phone, "C'mon Sara pick up… please pick up" Grissom quickly spoke into his phone, he was nervous, his voice was shaking and his breathing was quick. After getting her voicemail again he shut his phone angrily. He approached Judy and asked her who was in his office, it was only then did he realize Natalie had worked in the building.

As the team focused on the details of the miniature, Grissom entered to tell him that Natalie had been on the janitorial staff. After hearing Greg talk about a case he remembered covering with Sara, Grissom told him to bring up the case files. In one image he saw Natalie's face in the background. Thinking out loud he said "my god, she was at the crime scene."

While the others talked about how arbitrary Sara's involvement was Grissom thought about that case. He thought about how on the clock he had grabbed a camera off Sara's shoulder and gently slid his hand down her arm. He remembered how Sara had lightly shuddered from his touch, and he remembered smiling faintly at her. He missed touching her. Then again his heart pounded when he realized Natalie had seen the whole thing. She had noticed the brief sharing of affection, Sara's shudder, and Grissom's small smile. His head spun as he thought that not only did Sara leave him for a terrible and stupid mistake he had made, but now she was paying the price for the affection he had showed her.

As his mind raced faster than his mouth could stop him, "it is different" he said horrified referring to Catherine's remark.

"This girl holds me responsible for the death of Ernie Dell, I took away the only person she ever loved, so she's going to do the same thing to me."

Catherine, then Warrick, then Greg glanced at Grissom realizing what he had just said aloud. And Grissom, still only thinking about Sara didn't even realized he just told the team he loved her.

"It's not about a psychotic reaction to bleach…" Grissom continued, "…or some dead sister, or the doll…"

Then Grissom stopped, he murmured not your little bisque doll, and quickly exited the room.

As he walked through the lab, hallways he and Sara had shared conversations and moments in, his heart ached. He needed her, he needed her alive. If she didn't want him back he knew it was his fault. And god knows, she would probably never want him back after this. But he knew, and he heart sank from the thought of losing her, that even if she wasn't his, he couldn't lose her forever. He pushed forever out of his mind as he stepped up to the computer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and being patient. I will try to get another Chapter up tonight or tomorrow. Thanks!**

Grissom stared at the computer screen. He found the ebay page he had bookmarked earlier during his investigation. He had become obsessed with this serial killer to the point where he had been looking at miniature items being sold on the internet. One name reappeared frequently, but not as frequently as he would have hoped. He remembered the users name however, NOTURLITTLEBISQUEDOLL. After Hodges and some of the lab rats had discovered the connection to bleach they had been able to trace the killers motives, and Grissom had grown fascinated with the killer's precision.

The dolls in each of the miniatures looked exactly like those who had been murdered. Even the officer who died trying to lure the killer out had had an uncanny resemblance. Now Grissom didn't care about any of that, and now they had a home address. Grissom picked up the phone "This is Gil Grissom at CSI; I need to get an attorney general's waiver"

Within minutes Brass had located the house and Sophia and he had stormed the place. Sophia reported that the suspect was seen running out the back window trying to escape but that she was being pursued. As Grissom listened to the transmission, he let out the breath he'd been holding, Grissom was sitting in his office thinking about Sara.

He remembered meeting her at the Forensic Academy Conference 9 years ago. She was so young then, hell he was young then. He remembered looking up from his supplies just as she stepped in the room, as if it was meant for him to look up and see her. She was smiling and laughing as she walked in with a few people, he remembered seeing a guy with them and immediately assuming he was with her, thinking that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. When the session had ended he again looked up and saw her, eyeing him over from her seat in the third row. As the rest of the students filed out he remembered watching the crowd pass thinking she'd sneak out with them and he would lose her forever, but as the last students left she remained.

"_Hi Dr. Grissom, I'm Sara Sidle."_

"_Please to meet you Ms. Sidle…"_

"_Sara… you can call me Sara"_

_She flashed that smile again and his heart skipped a beat and he felt his trousers become a little tighter. Get control of yourself Gilbert, he said to himself, you'll scare her away. But he had looked at her again and thought that moment, he'd never seen a woman more beautiful. She asked so many anthropology questions,_( Grissom slightly chuckled at this) _and he wondered why she wanted to talk to him so badly. He wanted to spend an eternity talking to her, but then she had said she needed to get to her next lecture, and laughed when she said she was already late for it. Grissom watched her walk away from him thinking that was the last he'd see of her…_

"Gil!" Brass's voice was rough as he interrupted Grissom's daydream. "We've brought her in."

**Sorry it's so short but I want to have a similar style up until Sara is found. New chapter out soon! :)**


End file.
